Universe butt touching
by FlowerPunk
Summary: when dimensions touch, alternate universes cross over for a moment. Dirk isn't sure how to feel, Jake knows exactly what to feel.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the fastest uninformed Homostuck request fic!

Standing there, on the edge of old and new the blond rolled his head back, trying to loosen his shoulders, he'd had it touch, trying to watch over these kids, trying to keep up, be in the right place at the right time. Sometimes he just had to wing things. Shhh keep it a secret that not everything was planned, that fuck up was meant, does it matter? In every universe there will be one that goes constantly right.

Looking down at his puppet he took his shades off and rubbed his eyes, he wanted to rest, but he was restless.

Unknowingly near by there had been a blip in some sort of time/universe crossover and ta few feet away, on the edge of the seemingly forever darkness was a bed, Dirks bed.

Wait what?

Dirk turned around, a fluctuation of that type was too early for the situation, but there it was. His bed. Had he been trying to get back to it before? He couldn't remember, he didn't even need rest, but it was a nice thing to see in the vast area of nothing. Now on his feet, his cap in hand he made his way to the bed, it was made, tidy, almost too neat in his own opinion like someone else had tucked the sheets in. " You are here!" a voice said from behind Dirk, making him start to turn before he felt arms wrap around his mid section. Who the fuck was hugging hi- Oh that voice, that accent. Wait that wasn't possible was it?

Well it was happening.

" Jake?"

There was that dorky chuckle, unmistakeable, there was no reason for Dirk to have even questioned it, but he did, for the fact of the matter was that the other was STILL holding onto him.

" S'not often you say my name so openly, chappie." the other said now rubbing his face on the back of Dirks simply pulled away he did not want Jake face grime all over his shit. Jake did as Jakes do and laughed it off and then, plonked himself down on the bed. Dirk simply watched, he had no idea what time he was dealing with, and further than that he could feel something was off.

" ... You feeling alright there my boy?" Jake pushed quirking an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Nodding a room seemed to materialized around the two, had he finished his warp? No he couldn't be,out side was still just looked back at the bed and Jake had vanished, wha was that about? And why couldn't Dirk pick up on his movements? He felt a shove and he turned on his heel, using his sword to hook the other person close he'd moved in for a vey physical head butt, but there was Jake and they were falling. Dirk Readied his arm and they crahsed onto the floor with minimal damage. JAke was looked a little shocked but smiled, " It always ends up liek this huh? You're acting like such a loser Dirk."

Dirk was shocked, A LOSER?

" you really do phail, look at the damage you've done to your room too." Jake said not moving from his place leaning over and on Dirk. He looked comfortable, and almost like it was natural for him to be there.

" Pail"

"Pale."

Dirk just shook his head and Jake chuckled a little, " You're so bashful, have I stumbled back a little?" He teased loving having a little upper hand on Dirk every so often, little did he know that universes were subtly rubbing asses with each other giving this chance encounter life. And showing Dirk a whole different way of doing things.

Mainly his friend Jake.

" English." Dirk gasped after a moment of rolling, they had ended up sitting up, and Jake quickly wrapping his arms around Dirks neck and kissing him, something Dirk didn't really respond to either way.

The other just took the name calling as encouragement, the tiniest quiver of shy reluctant being picked up and not taken as warning or message to back off. Infact JAke just shushed his friend, telling him it was ok, and he'd enjoy it. " Strider, don't make fun of me now, there has to be a start to everything."

WELL Dirk couldn't disagree with that, and by this time he found himself drawn to responding back to the kisses, his hands hovering over the dark hair'd boys hips that still sat firmly ontop of his own.

- WILL CONTINUE .. OR NOT -


End file.
